Being With A Hatter
by Rurple101
Summary: Sequel to In Love With A Hatter. Watch how Alice and Tarrant move on with wedding bells in the air and maybe having a family. But when newcomers into Underland come, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, this is my sequel to **_**'In Love with a Hatter'**_**. I hope you enjoy it! Set after a few weeks after the end of that story.**

Being With a Hatter

I ran as I hurried into the house, throwing down the laundry on the wooden table and nearly tripping on an abandoned tea cup. Cursing I scooped it up and threw it to the counter.

I heard him shout out to me but I didn't catch it as I was busy running the water for the sink and washing. It was only until Lord Tarrant Hightopp (and Royal Hatter to the White Queen) himself appeared at the bottom of the stairs and sporting a cut finger that I knew he was excited and busying himself.

"Hatter sweetheart, why did you rush?" I asked as I went to the kitchen drawer to find the bandages and cream. He shrugged "I was making you another hat." The excuse he used every time he did this. I shook my head in disbelief and sighed.

"Tarrant, I seriously think that you should calm it down, ok?" I said as I smoothed the cream onto his finger and then wrapped it up with the bandage.

"Thank you sweetheart" he said and gave me a kiss. It was most intended to be a short kiss but turned out to be a very long and passionate kiss.

"You're getting better every time, Tarrant" I whispered huskily when we pulled away. He went behind me and snaked his arms round my waist.

"I can't wait, my dear Alice" he mumbled and I knew what he meant. The wedding was next Wednesday and he was getting more and more excited by the day. So much that it sometimes got very annoying.

"I know Hatter. I can't wait either." I turned round and put my arms around his neck. "Seems like yesterday when you kissed me for the first time."

He breathed in and out deeply while grinning at the same time. "That was a good day" he answered and I nodded in agreement.

Since that day when he had admitted he loved me, we had been together and inseparable. Kissing was a big deal and we were even allowed to share a room at the castle (not doing anything we shouldn't do, I might add).

Tarrant had been knighted and I was given my Lady-hood, to the whole of Underland's delight. Tarrant also was allowed his Royal Hatter status again which meant that it wasn't a surprise to see him holding hands with Lady Alice, Champion of Underland.

We had gone on many outings and shared a lot of good time together. But today I was to meet the fellow Ladies at the castle and we no longer lived with the queen. We stayed in the house that was Tarrant's home since after Horunvendush Day. We told each other more about us, me going into more detail about my family life.

He had enjoyed my explaining of my father, Charles Kingsleigh. He was glad that I had (even if it had been for a while) a person who would listen to me and understand me. I'd even said that he was the near same as my father. He then joked that he was a hatter when my father had been a sales man.

I was shocked still when he went into detail about Horunvendush Day as he'd never told anybody else before. I'd held him as he wept and explained that he felt guilty for not contacting his family sooner.

_Flashback_

"_Hatter, calm down...shhhh"_

"_B-b-butt it's...I-it's all...m-my fault...All...Alice!" He wailed, shaking his entire being with almighty grief. I understood his grief and felt awful that I hadn't stopped him speaking._

"_Tarrant...quiet down...shhh. I can understand you to why you will be feeling this guilt. But be honest with yourself. Your family loved you and would have understood why you were busy. They were proud of you and your achievement. There's no need to feel guilty. Your family would of forgiven you by now." I attempted. _

_I held him tighter, my arms around his waist and he was sobbing into me. I stroked his hair for his comfort and held him quietly until his sobs slowed and stopped._

_He looked at me with red, puffy and sore eyes with a look of gratefulness. I gave him a weak smile and kissed him to cheer him up. He raised his hands to my shoulders and held me._

"_Never leave me Alice" he'd whispered when we pulled away. Still stroking his long and curly red hair I smiled. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here because I'm selfish and want you."_

_He grinned and took my face in his hands "Your an excellent friend, Alice" he muttered "and an even better lady in my eyes."_

_I stopped stroking his hair and grinned smugly. I reached behind him and got his hat as it had fallen off. I pushed under his nose._

"_I think it was clever to keep this hat, Tarrant" I whispered to him. "It shows that you wanted to remember your loss and learn from it. You have and now your more alert and determined for those you love."_

_I placed it on his head and kissed his forehead. "Don't forget it" I whispered before claiming his lips. It was a short kiss but he held me afterwards. _

"_You a lady with many viewpoints, Alice" he muttered "which is why I love you. I don't know anybody else who would of listened to me without walking away as I cried."_

"_I will never walk away from you." I promised. "Never." He smiled at me and kissed me again._

"Alice?"

"Sorry, just daydreaming again, Tarrant" I muttered quickly as kissed him quickly before gathering my hat (a small and dark blue one with a veil at the back) and shoes.

"Are you ready?" I asked him. He nodded as grabbed his jacket and waited for me as I put my shoes on. I put my hat on my head and took his arm when he offered it to me.

The carriage was outside for us and we got in it, him going first and helping me up like the gentlemen he was.

"Hatter?" I asked as the carriage started moving and I sat on his lap. I tended to call him by the nickname when we were properly alone. "How long do we have until Marmoreal again?"

"Every time Alice" he said, rolling his eyes. "It's takes all day to get there and back walking but in carriage it takes an hour."

"An hour?" I asked seductively. He rolled his eyes again.

"Just kiss me" I ordered and he obliged. His lips pressed on mine and I was greeted by a chilling but pleasant peppermint tea taste. His hands started around my neck but as the journey went on; his hands would slide down to my waist. It was our way of passing the time.

I let out a muffled moan when he traced my upper leg under my dress carefully. He never went pass my thigh which in certain ways was a good thing. We weren't ready for that yet.

It was quite funny when we broke from our making out session as we were ridding into Marmoreal and we saw the mess we were in. I would always mess his hair up and my dress was quite ruffled.

We always sorted each other out, smoothing out the clothes and hair. I kissed him briefly as we got up and headed out of the carriage.

The castle had not changed much since we started living together. The stone walls were still a shinning white, the image of the White Queen's emblem on the many flags around the castle walls.


	2. Chapter 2

"Would you need escorting Lady Alice?" Tarrant asked, holding his arm out in an orderly fashion. I took it and replied "Yes please Lord Hightopp."

He guided me through the doors and down the halls towards Mirana's throne room, which she usually sat in. Her chambers were boring to remain seated in for her and always were stiff to the atmosphere.

"Come in!" came an angelic call from the oak doors to the throne room when we knocked. We went inside and saw Her Majesty standing at the window, gazing into space.

"Alice and Tarrant! How good to see you again!" she called as she hurried to us. She embraced us both and smiled happily.

"The Ladies are out on the balcony off the main hall, Alice." She said and then said "How long are you staying for?"

"Just the night, Mirana" Tarrant said. He'd been bugging me that very week when I met up with the other ladies and he met the other lords that we should stay the night. It took a lot of persuading but I gave in when I heard his reasoning.

"How are the wedding plans going?" I muttered under my breath. Mirana nodded and said "The Ladies will explain." I nodded.

"Very well. You know where the normal chambers are. I'll see you later at dinner!" she called and we walked back up the hall to the door and exited.

"When was the last time I told you I loved you?" he asked suddenly. I turned confused "This morning, Tarrant."

"Sweetheart, you don't need to tell me every second. I already know you love me. And you know that I love you as well." She said caressing his cheek and looking into his emerald eyes, only they had turned to a paprika shade.

"I...know?" he said it as if it were a question. "Just got confuzzled then. Sorry to worry you."

"It's ok" she replied and motioned him to move on. "Are you going to mention it to the ladies?" he asked worrying. She sighed "We would be too engrossed in wedding plans to discuss that Hatter." She said. "It's nothing to worry about. You're a sweet man."

He pulled her up in a kiss at once, crushing his lips upon hers. "Cheeky minx" I muttered as he pulled away, grinning wickedly.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, ladies are we deciding to go forward with the wedding at sunset in the grounds?" Alice asked the other ladies of the court. They all nodded, giggling and whispering at the same time. They were all sitting around a table on the terrace and they actully were having a lot of fun with the idea of planning a wedding. As she duiscused their options, Lady Petal caught Alice looking at her ring in admiration. She sqeeled loudly and said "Lady Alice, you have't told us how he proposed!"

"I don't want to say how he proposed." she said quietly. "If you guys don't mind I'd like to keepit secret. But it was very romantic and sweet." she continued. The ladies looked rather disapointed and Alice replayed the memory in her head.

* * *

_Alice was walking down the hallway when she heard mutterings from the Hatter's hat-making room. Curious, she went over and knocked on the door calling "Hatter? Are you ok?"_

_The door bust open and a pale but cheerful hatter was at the door. He beamed at her and said "Hello poppet."_

_She couldn't help but smile back at him, his smiles were contagious. "Are you ok Tarrant?"_

_He nodded firecly and she leaned in and gave him a swift kiss on his cheek. "Good. I'll see you later." she went to walk away but he grabbed her arm._

_She looked back up at him in confusion. "Can I meet you in the gardens, near the fountain in about five minutes?" he asked carefully. She nodded and he let go of her arm. Then he closed the door to the room._

_Alice rose her eyes to the ceiling "Curiouser and curiouser." she muttered as she walked. She went to the dinning hall to get a drink but the Tweedles were giggling madly at each other. They gasped when they saw Alice and tried to hush their voices as she came closer._

_"Shhh she'll hear us!" said Dum.  
_

_"But what if she do wanna hear us?" argured Dee._

_"Well she wouldn't have much choice as you two are literally screaming at each other in hissed voices" said Alice from behind them. _

_They jumped and whipped round to see Alice with a glass of orange juice in her hand and looking at them carefully. They both whistelled and walked away slowly. Alice ont he other hand, just downed her orange juice in one, placed it on the table and set off towards the fountain in the grounds._

_She whistelled as she walked, a little tun her father had once taught her and she closed her eyes as she walked down the familiar patch and imagined her father's face. He was smiling at her with proudness in her eyes._

_She tripped and fell over. She foudn herself on a heap on the ground. She giggled madly and sighed as she got up and brushed off the dirt. She heard another chuckel and she turned to see the Hatter on the bench watching her._

_"You need to walk with your eyes open, Alice." he said and patted the seat beside him. She sat next to him and smiled. "Yes, but I was thinking of something which made me smile in the first palce."_

_"Would you tell me if I were mad if I imagined my father's face when I closed my eyes liek that? Because...I still feel like he's watching over me." she blurted out. The Hatter looked confused._

_"But he is in Otherland isn't he?" he asked. Alice shook her head slowly. "He died, when I was 11. I miss him as he seemed the only one to listen about my Wonderland fantises since I was 6. He understood me. You remind me of him a lot." she said._

_The Hatter looked quite flattered and smiled. "I wouldn't call you mad for that." he said, teasing her slightly. "But I would overall call you mad."_

_Alice looked up at him, his eyes were a dull amber - he was nervous. "Thank you Tarrant. But what else would you call me mad for?"_

_Tarrant looked at her carefully, looking deep into hr eyes. "Well if you agreed to become my wife for one thing" he whsipered and pulled out a small box from his jacket pockect. Alice gasped and looked up at him._

_"Alice Kingsleigh, would you do me the greatest honour and become my wife?" he asked and opened the box to reveal a simply wonderful cystal ring. _

_She was gobsmacked and even more touced about him saying the words. "Yes." she said happily, lookign up at him and taking the opertunity to kiss him. He responded slowly and he slipped the ring onto her fourth finger in the process. They broke away as Alice looked at the engagment ring on her fourth finger, he whispered in her ear "now I would call you mad, darling Alice."_

_

* * *

_

Alice returned to the present and smiled. How she loved her fiance._  
_


End file.
